


Christmas Eve

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A Christmas Drabble





	Christmas Eve

As a family tradition of yours, Chris embraced your British culture, and handed you the handmade Christmas Eve box he made for you. You took the red, wooden box, which was slightly bigger than a shoe box, from his hands and ran your fingers along the gold lettering embellished on the lid. There were little stars and snowflakes placed around the lettering, with a few, green, Christmas trees and presents decorated around the box. Your name was engraved onto a tag located on the front.

You lifted the lid to see you had received, Disney Christmas pyjamas with matching slippers, your favourite holiday movie, Elf, some sweet treats (including jelly beans), and a small gift which was, poorly, wrapped in gold paper.

“I don’t know why these jelly beans are in here. We both know who will be eating those!” You raised your eyebrows at Chris as he snickered at you, which confirmed your suspicions.

You grasped the small gift and unwrapped the messy paper that revealed a bright red jewellery box. Inside was a beautiful, and expensive, silver necklace heart with ‘I love you to the moon and back’ engraved onto the front, and your names on the back. There was one single diamond placed in the middle.

Your breath hitched in your throat, “Omg Chris, this is too much!”

He moved his left hand to your neck and stroked his thumb against your cheek, “Nothing is ever too much for you.”

You pulled him in for a quick kiss, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby.” He kissed your forehead, “Now go and get those pyjamas on, it’s movie time!”

Once again, you looked down at your Christmas Eve box, and couldn’t help but wonder how you ever got so lucky.


End file.
